Just Don`t Cry
Era un día horrible para Dahl Tercranova, una niña de apenas ocho años, con unos cortos, ondulados y marrones cabellos, ojos miel y tez blanca. Ella, su hermana gemela Roxanne, su hermano mayor Daniel y su padre se habían mudado hace unas semanas. Aunque era el quinto día de clases, la pequeña ya sufría de agresiones y golpes de sus compañeros. Aunque Daniel insistía en que se defendiera, Roxanne le rogaba que no hiciera nada. Podía sonar poco alentador, pero ella tenía razón. Dahl no era la normal niña de ocho años; enérgica y alegre. Ella era más reservada y resentida, aunque no lo pareciera. Además de que no era normal para su edad, no lo era para ninguna edad: empezando por que cuando se lastimaba, no lloraba ni pataleaba, se reía a carcajadas y sonreía psicóticamente hasta que le dejara de doler. En resumen: disfrutaba del dolor como un niño normal un juego. Cuando tenía cinco años, su prima de tres se cortó con un vidrio roto y comenzó a llorar. Dahl no había llorado en su vida. Miró las lágrimas caer de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas. Se enojó mucho y comenzó a hacerle tajos en los brazos y gritarle que dejara de llorar. Por último, esta niña tenía una parte de su cerebro que el resto de las personas no desarrollan. Esa parte le permitía mover cosas con la mente y curar las heridas de quién quisiera, volviéndola peligrosa, inestable y un arma mortal. Pero gracias a pasar horas con su querida y fiel confidente hermana, había logrado controlar sus poderes. Las únicas personas que sabían de sus habilidades eran sus hermanos, su padre y su psicóloga, que no había dicho una sola palabra del asunto desde que la niña tenía tres años. Los tres chicos de ocho y once años, estaban esperando que su padre los viniera a buscar de la escuela. Cuando a Dahl le da un ataque de risa y le empieza a sangrar el hombro, una chica dio vuelta el banco en el que estaba ella sentada y le dice: -Hola, pequeña... -¿Qué quieres, Bonnie?-dijo Dahl sin parar de reír. -Oh, nada... solo... ¡Matarte!-exclamó la chica abalanzándose hacia Dahl. La pequeña recibió dos golpes en la cara que quebraron su nariz e hicieron que esta sangre. Luego Bonnie la golpeó en el hombro, descolocando sus huesos. La niña comenzó a reírse. Se paró y el dolor y el éxtasis se apoderaron de ella. Con su propia mano, se retorció el hombro hasta que sus huesos se acomodaran, lo mismo hizo con su nariz. Luego calló de rodillas y comenzó a reírse como una loca, mientras cataratas de sangre caían en su boca. La pequeña Dahl agarró a Bonnie del cuello de su remera, la acercó y le susurró al oído: -Tu comenzaste, ahora terminarás-ni bien terminó de decir esto, le sacó el cuchillo de la mano y con él le abrió el costado derecho de su abdomen hasta ver las costillas. Luego le sacó una, haciendo que Bonnie gritara del dolor. Dahl se reía a carcajadas mientras veía como una niña de diez años se retorcía del del dolor ante una de ocho. Roxanne la observaba con terror. Nunca la había visto tan exitada. Dahl agarró la costilla y con ella comenzó a perforar el brazo de Bonnie que no paraba de gritar, pero no se animaba a llorar. A la niña le comenzó a doler la cabeza, pero no disfrutó del dolor, como siempre pasaba. Esta vez, el dolor la invadió completamente y un ardor creció en su pecho. Se le nubló la vista por un momento y cuando vio con claridad, su padre corría hacia ella, que estaba tirada en el piso, sin parar de reírse. Luego, sintió que sus párpados le pesaban, cerró los ojos y se desmayó. Cuando la niña despertó, estaba en un auto, con su hermano acariciándole el pelo y su hermana dormida en el otro lado. En el asiento de acompañante estaba su padre, y en el de conductor un hombre con traje. -¿Papi?-preguntó la pequeña refregándose los ojos. -¡Despertaste!-exclamó su padre pasándola al asiento de adelante con él. -¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué pasa? Su padre suspiró y se quedó callado por un momento, como formulando una respuesta. -Escucha, mi cielo. Pudiste haber matado a esa niña, ¿entiendes? Estuve hablando con tus hermanos y me contaron lo que pasó. Sé que ella empezó, pero ahora está en el hospital. -¿Quién es él? -Es el juez de menores. Dijo que teníamos que llevarte a un... Lugar para... Dahl solo escuchaba estática. Luego le dijo algo a su padre en un tono incomprensible y se volvió a desmayar. Su hermana la despertó cuando llegaron. Era un edificio enorme, de ladrillos y techo rojo. -¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Dahl mirando a su alrededor. -Es el Internado Usdanther-le respondió el juez-. Aquí estarás durante cinco años. -¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron Roxanne y Daniel. -No, no, no-siguió su hermana, abrazando a Dahl-. Esto tiene que ser una broma, ella se quedará conmigo, ¿verdad que sí, papi? -Cariño... quisiera pero es lo mejor, creéme-dijo su padre-. Dentro de unos años ella saldrá y... -¡No!-interrumpió Daniel poniéndose en frente de sus hermanas-Ella no saldrá, por que ni siquiera pondrá un pie en ese lugar. -Chicos...-les murmuró Dahl- Yo... haré lo que papá diga que es correcto. La pequeña abrazó a su hermana y a su hermano. Después tomó la mano de su padre y caminó hacia la entrada. Abrazó a su padre y el juez la acompañó a su habitación. Después de dos días, llegó una carta de Dahl, decía esto: Querida Familia: Les quiero contar que estoy muy bien y que en el internado la paso genial. La mayoría del tiempo estoy en mi cuarto practicando la telekinesis por las dudas. Realmente los extraño mucho y quisiera estar con ustedes, pero bueno... Ahora debo irme, les escribiré cuando pueda. Adiós: Los quiero. Dahl Esa fue la única carta que recibieron de ella. Luego pasaron los años y llegó el día en el que Dahl volvería a la casa. Roxanne estuvo nerviosa todo el día, no paró de organizar todo y caminar de aquí para allá; Daniel llamó a todos y a cada uno de los familiares; su padre estuvo comprando cosas para celebrar su regreso. Exactamente a las 5:30 de la tarde, un taxi estacionó frente la casa. De él salió una chica alta, de piel muy blanca, cabello largo hasta la cadera, rubio con, raíces oscuras y ojos miel.La niña morena y pequeña era ahora una hermosa muchacha de trece años. -¡Hermanita!-exclamó Daniel cuando abrió a puerta, mientras la abrazaba-¡Cómo has crecido! -Daniel, ¿quién toca la...?-dijo Roxanne-¡Dahl! ¡Volviste! -¡No saben cuanto los extrañe!-les dijo Dahl, abrazàndolos. Después de una calurosa bienvenida, prepararon las cosas para la escuela. Irìan a una diferente. Al día siguiente, Dahl iría a su clase de diseño. En sus cinco años encerrada en un internado, había desarrollado un inexplicable gusto por el arte. Debido a que pasaba seis horas en su habitación, además de las cinco que dormía, la chica pasaba ese tiempo dibujando y perfeccionando su arte, volviéndose una increíble artista. Dahl, como todas las niñas en el internado,estudiaba piano, en lo que también era muy buena, pero no era lo que realmente le apasionaba. Camino a casa (después de las clases de diseño), al atardecer, Dahl iba caminando sola, no había absolutamente nadie en las calles. La chica se quedó un minuto quieta. Sentía que la seguían, pero no se animaba a voltear. Después de cinco años, de nuevo sintió ese dolor agudo en la cabeza, el ardor en el pecho y mucha ansiedad. Entonces se volteó y no vio a nadie. -Vaya, miren quien regresó- dijo una voz muy familiar detrás suyo. Dahl se volteó lentamente y vio a Bonnie y un par de chicas mirándola sonrientes. -¿Bonnie?-preguntó Dahl muy confundida. -Oh, si. parece que me recuerdas, ¿verdad? Y también recuerdas lo que me hiciste, ¿no es así? Bonnie se acercó despacio a Dahl y con un fierro la golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza, la chica quedó inconsciente al instante. Las chicas sacaron una aguja y un cartucho de tinta negra, y entre risas comenzaron a dibujar una especie de mancha permamente, que le cubría la mitad de la cara, hasta antes de la nariz. Luego, la apuñalaron varias veces en el estómago con el fierro. Si no hubiera sido por que su hermana salía justo en ese momento de sus clases de danza, de seguro Dahl no hubiera sobrevivido. Roxanne encontró a las chicas apuñalando a su hermana, de inmediato reaccionó y sacó su arma. Después de tres días, Dahl despertó. Estaba en un hospital. La única que estaba ahí era su hermana, sentada al lado de su cama. Dahl ni bien la vio, comenzó a llorar, cosa que asusto mucho a Roxanne, por que nunca en su vida la había visto llorar. -¿Qué te pasa, hermanita?-preguntó Roxanne, parándose y acercándose a ella. -¿Que qué me pasa? ¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca he sentido esto, Roxanne! Siento una especie de dolor en mi corazón y no lo disfruto, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar y me duele todo el cuerpo, y te vuelvo a repetir, ¡No disfruto ese dolor!-exclamó ella-¡Y ahora de repente puedo llorar, y esto no me gusta! ¡Odio llorar! No sé que me pasa. No recuerdo lo que pasó después de que Bonnie me golpeara, pero te juro que me dijo "Seguro que tu madre se murió por tu culpa". Roxanne se asustó mucho mas cuando su hermana terminó esa frase y comenzó a reír muy locamente. -Todavía... ¿Todavía tengo el tatuaje que me hicieron?-preguntó con voz entrecortada la chica. Su hermana solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Lugo le pasó un espejo y Dahl al verse comenzó a reír. Se tocó la cara y sintió el mas fuerte dolor en esta, lo que hizo que las risas aumentaran. -¿Tú recuerdas cuando mamà estaba viva?-dijo Roxanne on lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Recuerdas que nos decía que siempre íbamos a ser hermosas por dentro y por fuera? -Si... ¿Y qué con eso? -¡Que se equivocó! ¡Dahl, admítelo! ¡Estás horrible por afuera y por adentro! ¡Obviamente muriò por tu culpa! -¿De qué hablas? -Nadie te lo dijo jamás, Dahl, pero es momento de que te enteres: Mamá sabía que tú tenias poderes y pasó toda su vida tratando de que no sufrieras por eso, tanto que casi ni la veía. Siempre andaba atrás tuyo, tratando de que no te faltara nada para que te sintieras bien. Pero un día te saliste de control y la apuñalaste. Estuvo días en el hospital y no pudieron salvarla. ¡Y TODO POR TU MALDITA CULPA!-gritó ella antes de echarse a llorar. -Roxanne... p-por favor, so-solo n-no... Dahl se agarró la cabeza, tratando de no explotar. Pero no pudo. Hizo que su hermana se elevara hasta la altura de su camilla. Observó por un minuto sus lágrimas, y luego, con su mano, atravesó el cuello de su hermana. Miró el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, que colgaba a la altura del codo de Dahl. Después se miró la ropa, la misma que llevaba hace tres días: una remera básica sin mangas negra, abajo de una camiseta azul mangas largas que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros, unos shorts de jean negros y al lado de su camilla, sus tenis azules a juego con la camiseta. Toda su ropa, y su cuarto terminaron llenos de sangre. La chica sacó a su hermana de su brazo. Miró la columna de su hermana, saliendo de su cuello. Bajo de la cama y se la arrancó, la limpió en el baño de la habitación. Observó su mano, todavía llena de sangre, la acercó a su boca y absorbió toda la que tenía. Miró por la ventana y vio que se había hecho de noche. Buscó en el bolso de su hermana y de él sacó su pistola y una navaja. La pistola la guardó en su morral, dejó la columna en el piso un momento y se decidió a hacer lo mas loco en su vida. Con su navaja, se apuntó a los ojos, los acercó y se destruyó los lagrimales. Por una hora no abrió los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, vio todo con manchas rojas por todos lados. Se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, pero de ellos todavía brotaba un poco de sangre. Agarró la columna y si que la vieran, saltó por la ventana. Nadie volvió a verla desde entonces. Al día siguiente, su padre y su hermano fueron a verla. El mas horrible terror los invadió al ver el cuerpo sin vida y sin columna de Roxanne y que Dahl no estaba. Lo único que encontraron de ella, fue una carta en la mesa de noche que decía: Papá y Daniel: No les diré nada de lo que hice, pero solo les voy a contar esto: YO SIGO POR AHÎ, ESTOY VIVA Y ESTO ES LO QUE VOY A HACER AHORA. Recuerden muy bien estas palabras: Solo No Lloren. Dahl. Categoría:Leyendas urbanas